Lengend of the Dragons
by dragongirl75
Summary: This is an exciting story of a girl who becomes a dragon rider. Better than it sounds


**Chapter 1**

Sari woke up one morning. She woke up before the sun had even come up. Sari grabbed her bow and took her arrows and walked out the door. She had lost her parents in the war when there evil king took over her mom was part of the Varden and her dad was a dragon rider. Sari lived with her brother Ron now. Sari was now walked down a trail of deer tracks she kept her bow stung. Just then Sari saw a deer, she took a step closer and fell and spooked the deer and it ran away. She had tripped over a bluish greenish stone. Sari picked it up and thought _may be if I take it to Carvahall I can trade it for some food._ She put the beautiful stone in her pouch. By morning she had made it to Carvahall then she walked in to Sloan's. Sari asked "can I trade this for anything ?" She asked. "No!" Sloan stammered 'I've already had someone come in for trading a stone for meat." Sloan said madly. "Now get out of my shop." Sloan demanded "Ok" Sari replied. She walked all the way home to see her 18 year old brother Ron waving. Sari smiled then Ron came running to her "how was the hunt" Ron asked. "Not so good I didn't catch anything" Sari said sadly. "It's ok" Ron said. "Sari what's in your pouch then?" He asked. "I found a stone hunting and I went to Carvahall to trade it and Sloan yelled at me," Sari said starting to cry. "It's ok" Ron said.

Later that day Ron went to talk to Sloan about what happened to Sari. At the time Sari was spending time with the animals. When Ron came home it was dark. He was exalted "Sloan and I had a fight Sari I'm sorry I got home so late," Ron said. "It ok Ron" Sari replied.

"Sari you should go to bed, and get some sleep" Ron said.

"I guess your right" Sari said.

Sari walked to her room and took off her dress, but always leaving the under dress on. She went straight to sleep. At the stroke of midnight Sari heard a big squeak, which woke her up. She heard anther then she heard a crack and anther crack. She looked under her bed. There was nothing, jest then Sari saw a crack in her stone a cute head popped out. Then 1 wing and then the other wing. Then 2 front feet and then the other 2 feet but in the back. The little critter started walking around still in the stone. Then the stone broke in to pieces the little critter walked over to her unsteady. "What are you?" Sari asked.

Chapter 2 

The next morning Sari found herself sleeping next to a dragon._ What I thought what happened last night was a dream! This cannot be happing._ Sari thought._ Well if the dragon stays with me maybe I should name it._ Jest then she came up with all these name. Saphira? Sari asked the dragon waved its head like she was saying no. Emerald? Sari asked again. The dragon waved her head like she said yes. "Ok your name is Emerald" Sari said.

Later in the day the dragon dodged Ron trying to stay out of sight. After Ron had passed Emerald Sari came over and picked up the dragon and ran outside into the woods. "Maybe I'm a dragon rider," Sari told Emerald. Sari then ran into an open field. "Maybe if I keep toughing you up in the air you'll learn to fly so I will know if I am really a dragon rider." She said. Then Sari put her hand on the dragon's head. A big light shown from the dragon and herself. When Sari lifted her hand she saw a mark. "Does this mean I 'm a dragon rider?" Sari asked. Emerald seemed to say yes. "Maybe I really do have to teach you to fly" Sari said to Emerald. She picked up Emerald and started toughing her up into the air. Jest then Emerald started an unsteady flight. Then she gained balance and started to fly smoother. Emerald flew into the clouds. Sari felt like crying she thought she was gone._ She's gone I'll never see her again I'm going to miss her._ Sari thought. Then Sari heard a really loud roar. Sari was startled. Then she felt a burn in her hand. "Ah!"

Sari said looking at her hand.

Sari screamed seeing a dragon. _Is it Emerald but Emerald was smaller._ Sari thought._ Yes its me Sari, Emerald._ She heard the dragon in her mind. "You can hear my thoughts!" Sari said._ I've waited a long time to hear your thoughts and now you can hear mine._ Emerald thought. _Wow__! How long?_ Sari asked in her mind. _About 2 or 3 hundred years_ Emerald replied.

Chapter 3 

_Wow you have waited a long time_ Sari said. _Well dud!_ Emerald replied. "Ok I get the point now." Sari said. _Can I have a ride on your back?_ Sari asked. _I guess so_ Emerald said. _Ok let's go!_ Sari said trying to get on Emerald's back _Hey! Wait a minute!_ Emerald yelled in mind._ Did I say you could?_ _Ummm no_ Sari said._ Emerald please can I do it I've never had a dragon before you are my first. Ok get on but if you get scared it's not my fault._ Emerald informed Ok Sari said. Emerald then laid down for Sari to get on.

_Here we go!_ Emerald said. _Don't worry Emerald its going to be the ride of my life!_ Sari said to Emerald. Emerald jumped up into the sky. _Wow! This is so cool!_ Sari said. _I can't believe it! I'm riding you! _Emerald flew higher into the sky. _When we are on you can ride from anywhere even from the tail._ Emerald said. "I'm slipping Emerald!" Sari screamed. _Hold on Sari!_ Emerald yelled. "Ahhhhhh!" Sari screamed. _Sari! _Emerald yelled. _I'm going to fall!_ Sari yelled in her mind. Sari slipped off Emerald's back. _Sari!_ Emerald yelled. Sari was screaming. Jest then Emerald flew down and Sari caught Emerald's tail. _Thanks_ Sari said climbing up Emerald's tail making it to Emerald's back. _Can we go back now I think I need ground?_ Sari said.

_Here we are_ Emerald said _that was some assume ride_ Sari said. _Sure was_ Emerald said. _But on the ride I though I saw anther dragon._ "No way I've never seen anther dragon," Sari said. _But what if you aren't the only dragon rider. There could be anther._ Emerald said. "Emerald I said it once I don't think there's anther dragon rider" Sari said. _But there could be! Sari_ Emerald informed. "No Emerald!" Sari said. _But Sari!_ Emerald said. "No Emerald!" Sari said.

"Emerald what made you think there was anther dragon rider?" Sari asked.

_I thought I really saw anther dragon Sari _Emerald said.

"Ok Emerald" Sari said, _Sari you have to believe me!_ Emerald said. "Why do I Emerald?" Sari asked,

_Sari I really don't think of us being the only dragon rider._ Emerald said.

"You know I really think you might be making this up" Said Sari,

_Sari come on I'm not making this up!_ Emerald said refusing.

Chapter 4 

The next day Sari went walking she had wondered where Ron was. When she was with Emerald all the time. "Ron!" Sari called "Ron where are you?" _Emerald where are? I need you here!_ Sari called in her thoughts. _Sari what do you need?_ Emerald asked from a distance. _I can't see you! Where are you?_ Sari said. _I'm up here in the sky. Now what do you need?_ Emerald asked. _I need you to help me find Ron! _Sari said.

_Here I'll help you! Get on my back._ Emerald told Sari. _I'm not going to ride you again not after what happened!_ Sari told her. _Sari you have to!_ Emerald said. _Ok I'll ride you._ Sari said. Emerald crouched down and Sari jumped on her. _Guess what I saw Sari?_ Emerald said. _What? _Sari asked. _A boy. _Emerald said. _Yeah what about him? _Sari asked. _He was riding a bluish dragon. _Emerald said. _You were right I'm not the only dragon rider and that explains the mark on my hand._ Sari said opening her eyes.

_But Emerald where's Ron?_ Sari asked. _I don't know Sari._ Emerald said. _I'm afraid he's gone. _"He can't be gone!" Sari said starting to cry. _I'm sorry Sari_ Emerald said.

Chapter 5 

"Calm down Sarphira!" A boy yelled. "Emerald you were right!" Sari said. _I knew you would have to believe me sooner or later._ Emerald said. _Hold on Eragon!_ The boy's dragon told him, Sari could hear dragons. "Emerald I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Sari said. The boy Eragon slipped off his dragon. _Emerald we have to save him!_ Sari told Emerald. _Hold on Sari, were going down _Emerald said. Emerald swept down to save him. Sari caught his hand still trying to hold on to Emerald. "Thanks!" He said. "Your welcome!" Sari said smiling. Sari pulled him up on to Emerald's back. "What's your name?" he asked. "Sari, what's yours?" Sari said. "Eragon" Eragon said. Sari smiled. _Saphira!_ Eragon called. "What's your dragon's name?" Eragon asked. "Emerald, what's yours?" Sari asked. "Saphira" he replied. "That's weird my dragon's name starts with yours and your dragon starts with mine name." Sari said. "That is weird" Eragon said back. "Umm I have to go Saphira's here" he said. "Will we ever meet again?" Sari asked. "I don't know" Eragon said in replied. "I hope we do meet again," Sari said. "Bye!" he said.

"I like him" Sari said to Emerald. _I like his dragon Saphira_ Emerald said. "I hope we meet again." Sari said. _I hope you do._ Emerald said. "Can we go back to the ground?" Sari asked. _Sure _Emerald said.


End file.
